


Before You Go

by youngksgoldie



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngksgoldie/pseuds/youngksgoldie
Summary: Yoeunah and Jae are in a relationship for already 3 years but one day, she woke up in a room—her room 4 years ago and she realized she unseemingly went back to 2015 where Jae and her are in highschool, still not dating.She can't remember anything from the past days before she went back, she doesn't know what happened, she was definitely clueless. All she knows is Jae is her boyfriend in 2019. She was being careful with everything, because she can totally change the future with just one wrong move.





	1. 2015

**Author's Note:**

> I made a lot of differences here compared to my Before You Go (Jae x Reader AU) on Twitter. I apologize if there are still some typos, or any errors. Hope you support and read this until the end. Enjoy! uwu

**"Mom!"** Yoeunah ran downstairs and looked for her mom in the kitchen, still wearing her pj's with messy hair.

**"Yes, honey? You better prepare now or you'll be late for school."**

She stopped running. **"Did I heard it right?"**

**"Yes, honey. You'll be late so go now and take a bath—"**

**"I mean—"** She rolled her eyes and sighed. **"What is the date today?"**

**"Look at the calendar. It's May 24."**

She ran towards the calendar, eyes widely opened. She slapped her face, pinched her both cheeks and screamed when she saw _'2015'_. Her mom freaked out too just like what she did. But then she still rushed into the bathroom to prepare for school when she remembered that she went back to high school.

 **"What the hell, I don't know all the lessons. I don't know anything!!!"** She exclaimed as she stormed inside her own room.

* * *

Yoeunah silently cursed before entering the classroom, earphones plugged in, and she can feel them staring at her—not like judgment stares or whatever, but stares full of awe and love of her classmates, while she was walking towards her desk at the front, at the 2nd row near the windows.

Sungjin, Wonpil, and Dowoon entered the room as she took her seat. She frowned when she didn't saw Jaehyung with them, but she suddenly heard his laugh outside, she couldn't help herself not to smile. She looked up and there she saw him enter the room with Younghyun. Their eyes met but he immediately looked away, being that cold and snob type of guy.

 **"Hi,"** Younghyun said as he let Jae walk first. She smiled back at him when he smiled, then he went to his desk—the third column at the last row beside the windows.

She shrugged her shoulders when Younghyun was out of her sight, as she remembered Jaehyung was really like that when they were in high school.

She shook that thought away when she remembered she was actually in 2015. **"You're used to this, right, Yoeunah? He was cold but you were colder."**

 **"Yoeunah."** She got startled when Dowoon talked, but she immediately looked at him at her back—where he was sitting.

 **"Why?"** She tried to flash a smile, but she remembered that she rarely smiles back then, so she cleared her throat and asked **"What is it?"**

**"Can I borrow a pen—"**

**"Dowoon."** Both of them turned to Jae, then he threw a pen to his friend. He glanced at Yoeunah but he immediately turned to Sungjin and Younghyun laughing.

 **"Ahh, really. What's wrong with him?"** Dowoon mumbled. **"I thought he doesn't have any extra pen."**

* * *

Yoeunah kept on looking down since she arrived at school, and everyone was already worried about her, thinking that she was feeling sick or something. A few more hours later, she was still looking down on her desk while they were discussing their group project.

Simply because she was with Day6.

 **"Yoeunah, do you have an extra pen?"** She was about to get a pen for Younghyun but Jae immediately handed his pen to his friend beside him.

 **"Oh, thanks bro,"** Younghyun said with his annoying facial expression that he usually makes. **"You're really weird today—"**

 **"Ah, Younghyun!"** Jae exclaimed that Yoeunah unconsciously shut him up because he was too loud. **"I'm sorry."**

She shook her head, pretending she's pissed, then she suddenly remembered that this group project was the reason she got a lot closer to them.

Sungjin, Wonpil, Dowoon, Younghyun, and Jae are friends since grade school. Their band is well-known around the city and other places too since they always join contests and they always got invited to some events. They are famous, getting busy with that but they don't let their studies fail. That amazes her a lot.

 **"Ahh damn."** Yoeunah went back to reality when she heard Jaehyung mumbled. **"I ran out of pens."**

She definitely wanted to laugh because of his cuteness but she can't so she just cleared her throat and continued to jot down everything on her notes.

She saw Younghyun offered his pen, which was Jae's pen but he was hesitating to get it back.

 **"Do Day6 members always ran out of pens and papers?"** She unconsciously asked, but she suddenly noticed her group mates were staring at her blankly so she chuckled to kick the awkwardness away. **"Kidding."**

 **"Not really but yeah? Our papers are full of song lyrics, notes, chords, etcetera etcetera."** Wonpil answered and the three other boys laughed.

 **"You're actually right about that,"** Sungjin said.

**"But y'all just stared at me—"**

**"Yes because we're shocked that you noticed it,"** Younghyun answered while laughing. He saw Jaehyung smiling so he put his arms on his shoulders while looking at him. **"Ya, Park Jaehyung. Why are you just smiling there and not talking?"**

Jae kept on shaking his head. **"Nothing. Let's just continue this and we're done."**

 **"Nah, we're still not because this project will actually take a week.."** She stated. It made them stop for a while but then they continued working.

Jaehyung was frozen from his place but his eyes kept on roaming around the room. He looked at her when you handed him a pen. Both of them smiled and he gets the pen from her hand.

Talking to Day6 again makes her happy. They were the reason why she trusted other people again—not all, but of course the trustworthy ones. She was antisocial that she really doesn't talk to other people unless they talk to her or she needed to. They changed her perspective in life, they helped her overcome her anxieties, they loved her, protected her, and they always made her happy. She was glad that she met them. Especially Jae, who's her first boyfriend.

She closed her eyes and smiled. **"Ahh, I want to go back to 2019. I'm already tired."**

She sighed as he put her phone on her side table, turned her lamp off, was ready to sleep but her phone rang so she sat down and stared on her phone, thinking twice if she would answer the call or not.

Unregistered number.

It ended right when she was about to slide to answer. **"I think he or she dialed the wrong number."**

She shrugged her shoulders, then suddenly her phone beeped. One new message from the unknown number.

_**'It's me, Jae.'** _

She lightly slapped her face and opened the message but he called again.

Her heart was beating fast. She didn't know what to do. She starred on her phone, hands were shaking until it ended again.

One new message again from him. _**'I think you're already asleep. Good night. See you tomorrow.'**_

She flopped herself on her bed, put her pillow on her face as she screamed. **"What the hell, Park Jaehyung!! I know you were not like this back then!!"**

She sat down again, few strands of her hair fell on her face. **"Why did I went back to 2015?! This is stressing me out."**


	2. After Rain Smell

_**"2011, 2012, 2013, 2014... Ah, there you are."** She grabbed the sky blue notebook with a label '2015' on the cover and flipped the pages until she reached May. Her journals gave her hope, she thought it can help her with her daily life in 2015 if she knows what happened._

_**"May 22... Ah—"** Her jaw dropped when she saw nothing._

_A blank page._

Yoeunah shook his head to kick that scene off her mind that happened early in the morning when she looked for her old journals.

 **"Yoeunah ssi!"** Wonpil called her but she didn't look back.

She touched his nape for a second and bit her lower lip. **"Why it is empty?"**

 **"Yoeunah ssi!"** Dowoon called her too but she was too preoccupied, she wasn't hearing anything but only her thoughts and herself.

**"Does it mean I should write down again?"**

**"Yoeunah!"** She went back to the real world when he heard Jaehyung called her name. She didn't know that Younghyun ran towards her, that's why she almost jumped out of shock because of their distance when she turned around. She immediately took three steps backward and looked at Jaehyung who was staring at her the whole time.

 **"Oh, shoot. I'm very sorry, Yoeunah! Are you okay??"** Younghyun panicked. She nodded as a response to him, but she was looking at Jaehyung.

His face was still expressionless like he always does. After a few more seconds, he looked away and started to walk in the hallways.

 **"Ya, Park Jaehyung! Are you jealous? You're afraid that she might steal him away from you?"** Sungjin joked.

She took a deep sigh before turning around and started to walk, eyes glued to Jaehyung's back. She can't deny that she misses him already.

It was already their 3rd subject for the day, and she can't focus on their lesson because she was feeling weird—she can feel someone was staring at her. Well, she knows that the best thing to catch someone who's looking at you is by yawning.

Yoeunah yawned, and after a second she heard Jaehyung yawned. And Younghyun too.

 **"Were you staring at me?"** Jaehyung asked Younghyun who was sitting behind him.

 **"Nope, why would I?"** His friend replied with a sleepy voice. **"I was staring at Yoeunah."**

She almost fell to her seat when she heard what Younghyun have said. The bell rang, and her heart skipped a beat when he was already beside her.

 **"Ya, Kang Younghyun."** Jaehyung called out, pushing his chair to his desk. **"Why don't you treat us for lunch?"**

 **"Pass, I don't have enough money,"** Younghyun replied while he was staring at her. She felt awkward, so she stood up after getting her wallet inside her bag, then the remaining members of Day6 walked towards her.

 **"It's lunchtime!"** Wonpil exhilaratingly said.

 **"Alright, let's go now to the cafeteria,"** Sungjin said and all of them started to walk. **"I often see you at there on every break."**

Yoeunah looked at them to check if Sungjin was talking to whom. **"Me?"** She pointed herself and he nodded. **"Ah, I'm always at the library or at the rooftop during breaks."**

 **"Alone?"** Dowoon from the back popped beside her. She nodded and showed him a small smile. **"Ah, that's might be lonely—YA!"**

Jaehyung suddenly pulled him away from her. Sungjin, Younghyun, Wonpil and her stopped, stared at him weirdly, like questioning him why he did that.

**"What's wrong with you, Park Jaehyu—"**

He stopped the younger from talking, tapped his shoulder and said **"Ah, Dowoon said he'll treat us lunch today."**

 **"That's right."** Dowoon smiled. **"Let's go!"**

Jaehyung breathed when the other members left. Yoeunah was smiling while looking at them happy that she didn't notice that he was standing behind her.

**"Aren't you going with them?"**

Her heart was beating faster than usual when she heard his voice. She slowly turned to him and nodded. **"How about you?"**

He smiled at her and she couldn't keep her heart from thumping this fast. **"They might wonder why we're not with them. Let's go?"**

She nodded again. She couldn't breathe normally, she couldn't speak anymore. He still gives her this kind of feeling that she can't understand.

 **"Act normally, Kwon Yoeunah!"** She said to herself as they walked through the hallways together.

A lot of students were staring at her and it feels new to her even though she's used to it when she was a high school student. She was feeling new because he was with her.

They were talking about them positively, telling that their Princess Yoeunah and Prince Jae looked good together, they want them to end up being in a relationship, they want them to have a happy ending.

She simply looked at Jaehyung on her right side. He was acting normally, looking straight at the way.

 **"Is there something wrong with my face or something?"** Youenah immediately looked away when he talked. She wanted to slap her face and wanting the floor to eat her now.

She turned to him, pretending like she was checking his beautiful face. **"Nothing. Why?"**

He startled her when he suddenly looked into her eyes and asked, **"Are you telling the truth?"**

She swallowed hard, hold her breath, hoping that she wouldn't stutter. **"Yes, I am. Why is it?"**

His eyes went back to the hallway again. **"Nothing's wrong with your face too. But they keep on looking at us."**

Yoeunah breathed as she heard his response. She thought he saw her looking at him and she didn't know what to say or what to do if he really did.

 **"They walk too fast, they're already out of our sight."** She said to cut the silence between them.

 **"They're just excited because Dowoon will treat us for the first time."** She saw his lips curved a bit. Here he goes again with his small smiles.

They reached the cafeteria after 3 minutes of walk. They went to the table where Day6 always eat—their favorite spot at the cafeteria, then there was Younghyun and Wonpil talking to each other.

 **"Oh, there they are!"** Wonpil exclaimed, Younghyun immediately stood up and smiled at her.

 **"Yoeunah, I reserved a seat for you."** He said as he pulls the chair on his left side. She heard Jaehyung cleared his throat, then she realized it was his seat.

She asked Younghyun while looking at Jaehyung, **"But that's Jae's—"**

She stopped when she saw him sat on the chair next to his usual seat, the other chair on the left side. He went back to his expressionless face.

 **"See? Jae gave you his seat too."** Younghyun smiled. **"Don't be shy, take a seat."**

 **"Thanks."** She took her seat and simply glanced at Jaehyung who was tapping hard on his phone. She was wondering what was he doing.

Wonpil left them when Dowoon and Sungjin asked for help to bring the tray of foods, then they went back after 3 minutes.

She was hiding her excitement—she'll gonna eat lunch with them for the first time again. She felt like they were just reenacting the scenes that happened years ago. Reenacting it all but she really can't remember what happened in 2015 until the same thing happens again.

 **"And this special juice is for Yoeunah ssi,"** She looked up, Dowoon was handing her a carrot juice. **"Tada!"**

She was still shocked, but she slowly get the juice and asked, **"How did you know that I like a carrot?"**

Dowoon stopped and stared at you. **"Jaehyung ssi told me to buy that and he also said that he'll just pay me later. But no, don't pay me later."** He smiled.

She turned to Jaehyung and he was throwing death glares to the younger but he smiled when he looked at her and there goes her heart beating faster again.

 **"Is it true?"** She asked Jaehyung, but Dowoon answered instead of him.

**"Yeah, he really did."**

Jaehyung's lips curved into a small smile again. **"Yeah."**

 **"How did you know?"** She asked again. But that was not the only question she wanted to ask him.

 _ **'Please, tell me you're from 2019 too.'** _You really can't shut your mind up.

 **"I always see some sliced carrots under your desk."** He replied. She smiled and nodded but she was actually disappointed.

**_'Why did I thought that you're also from 2019? Come on, Yoeunah.'_ **

**"Yeah, thanks for this."** She said as they started to eat.

She was in the middle of eating her meal and suddenly someone put three slices of carrot on her plate. She looked at Younghyun, and he was smiling at her.

Jaehyung cleared his throat after drinking his water and finished his meal fast. **"Hey, I'll be going."**

 **"What? We're still eating, Park Jaehyung."** Sungjin said.

 **"Ahh, you're a slow eater. I'll just wait for y'all at our room."** He whined.

 **"Slow eater your face, I'm already done."** Sungjin rolled his eyes.

 **"Where are you going?"** Younghyun asked.

Jaehyung looked away, thinking of a possible reason. **"I think I left my wallet on my bag."**

 **"Then okay,"** Younghyun said and continued to eat.

As Jae left the table, she wanted to look back but they might think that she is in love with him or something so she stopped herself from doing so.

Sungjin shook his head. **"Ahh, seriously? Look at this fool Park Jaehyung who said he left his wallet on his bag yet he's buying a food."**

Yoeunah turned to where they were looking, and she saw him ordering. She chuckled and they laughed too.

She went back to the room with them and she saw chocolates under her desk right when she sat down. She immediately looked at Jaehyung—because she can feel that he was staring at her again, then he looked away, acting like he was looking outside the window beside him.

 **"Ahh what a beautiful day, right, Park Jaehyung?"** Sungjin joked when he passed his friend. **"What did you bought at the cafeteria bro?"**

All of them laughed except Jaehyung, who kept on throwing death glares to his friends. **"I did not buy anything, I went straight back here."**

Younghyun snickered. **"Really? I think I saw him buy choc—"**

 **"Ya Kang Younghyun!"** Jaehyung stood up, shook his head while staring at his friend and he sat down again. He shut Younghyun up for the second time just like what he did yesterday.

She didn't know what was happening at the back. She couldn't turn to them so she was staring blankly at the chocolates on her hands.

 **"Yoeunah ssi—"** She immediately put the chocolates inside her bag when Wonpil called her. **"Uhm, what was that thing?"**

 **"A-Ah, it's just my book."** She tried to smile even though she knew that he saw what was it because he was seating beside her, on her right side, right in front of Jaehyung.

 **"Oh, what a small book it is."** He said while nodding, and he started tapping his desk like he was playing his keyboard. **"Ah, what a fool. I called you because I wanted to ask something but I got distracted by that thing you kept."**

She looked at him like she was waiting for his next words. **"Nevermind, I forgot what was it."** He frowned and tapped his desk again.

* * *

She was busy reading a book while her earphones plugged in—she was listening to classical music, Beethoven's piece, Mozart, Chopin, etc. She wanted to go to the rooftop but the clouds were dark, it might rain so she decided to stay in her seat.

 **"Dowoon,"** Younghyun called out and the younger turned back. **"Can you please tell Yoeunah to open her phone?"**

**"Why?"**

**"I have a message."**

Jaehyung looked up from sleeping, turned his head to his friend behind him. **"Go over there and tell her."**

Younghyun mocked him but he just turned back in front, glanced at Yoeunah and went back to his sleep.

Dowoon shrugged his shoulders then he poked her upper right back, but her music was too loud and she was too busy with her book.

 **"Hey."** Yoeunah looked up when she saw someone went to her desk on her peripheral vision. Jaehyung rolled his eyes when Younghyun smiled at him and kneeled down to her level. **"Are you going somewhere after class?"**

She took off her earphones and put his book on her desk. **"Pardon?"**

**"Do you have any plans after class? Are you going somewhere? Academy?"**

She shook her head. **"Why?"**

**"Can I walk you home?"**

**"Eh?"**

Jaehyung slowly looked up from pretending that he fell asleep. He looked at his seatmate Dowoon, then they went out of the room.

 **"Ya, Dowoon. What did he say?"** Jaehyung leaned on the windows in the hallway.

**"Ya, we should've exchanged our seats—"**

**"That's what I told you, right."**

Dowoon rolled his eyes. **"I'm so proud of Younghyun."**

 **"Why?"** Jaehyung panicked, he even stood up straight moved closer to his friend. **"What did he said??"**

 **"He just asked her if he can walk her home."** Dowoon sniffed and acted as a tear fell on his cheek. **"He's a big boy now."**

Jaehyung scratched his forehead as he closed his eyes. **"Seriously, Dowoon?"**

**"Yeah, I'm dead serious, bro. Do you think I'm lying, huh?"**

**"Probably."**

The younger threw a death glare at him and left him alone in the hallway. **"I won't tell you what's her answer."**

 **"Ya, Yoon Dowoon!"** Jaehyung scratched his head. **"Ah, whatever. I don't even care."**

He went inside the room and the bell rang after a few minutes. He was not in the mood fixing his things while watching Younghyun talk to Yoeunah, then they left.

 **"Ya, Jaehyung. Where are you going too?"** Sungjin asked as he put the mop inside the cabinet.

 **"Library."** Jaehyung simply said then he stormed out of the room.

Yoeunah was standing under the shed near their building's entrance, playing with the raindrops, until almost half of her left shoulder was already soppy.

**"I thought Younghyun will walk you home?"**

She stopped when she heard a familiar voice. She turned her head to her right, and there she saw Jae standing beside her, watching the skies cry.

**"Yeah? But I told him n—"**

**"You told him what?"** He looked directly into her eyes, and it gave her chills. **"You rejected his offer?"**

**"Ah, maybe? I told him maybe next time."**

**"Huh."** He sarcastically chuckled and tapped something on his phone again.

She hummed as a response and sighed.

 **"Where is he now?"** He asked. She turned to him when she thought he wasn't looking at her, but he was actually staring at her.

**"I don't know. I told him not to wait for me before I went to the library."**

**"You went to the library?"** Jaehyung shockingly asked, then she nodded too. **"So you were also there?"**

**"You were there?"**

**"Yeah, I went there right when you two went out of the room."** Jaehyung blinked. **"Maybe I went there before you and you went out before me."**

Yoeunah shrugged her shoulders. **"Maybe. Because I just borrowed a book then went out after."**

Jaehyung nodded then his eyes went back to the skies. Yoeunah couldn't stand the silence between them. She wanted to talk to him more but they weren't still that close.

She was looking down, watching the raindrops fall on the ground when she heard the sound of an umbrella open.

 **"I think it won't stop,"** She looked up to Jae. He was still looking up at the sky while shaking his umbrella without any reason. He pulled her close to him and they left the shed, walking together with their close distance.

She was still shocked by what he did, still staring at his beautiful face while sharing under the same brolly. After a few minutes of walking, the rain fell hard so both of them ran inside a convenience store.

 **"Are you okay?"** He asked while closing his umbrella.

**"I'm not hurt by the rain," She chuckled. "Ya, your uniform is—"**

**"Nah, it'll just dry here."** He responded.

She placed where she can watch the people outside with the rain. She was enjoying counting the blue, white, and black cars passing by when she noticed Jae wasn't with you at the table.

She stood up to find where was, but he was already standing behind her holding a tray with two instant ramen and two bottles of water.

 **"I know you're hungry,"** He sat beside her and placed the food on the table. **"Don't worry, I won't let you pay for this. It's my treat."**

She smiled and thanked him. She finished eating after 3 minutes, that made Jae laughed.

 **"You're not that hungry, are you?"** He shook his head smiling. **"Wait here."** He left the table while still chewing then he went back with two bags of honey butter chips and one strawberry milk on his hands.

 **"Are you going to eat that all here?"** She pointed at her favorite chips.

 **"Nah, it's for us. I know you like this."** He sat beside her, opened the chips and let her eat first. **"Don't ask how and why I know. I saw you eating the same while you were walking home yesterday."**

 **"Right. I think I saw you yesterday too, eating bread."** She shrugged her shoulders and making the most of the moment while he was in a good mood.

They were having a good time that they didn't notice the time and the rain had finally stopped. Jaehyung's phone beeped so opened his phone and saw the time.

**"Hey, it's already 6:14 and it's not raining anymore."**

**"It's been an hour and a half since we stayed here,"** Yoeunah grabbed her bag and stood up. **"Let's go?"**

Jaehyung quickly went to the door and opened it for her. She didn't stop herself from smiling. She was still in love with him even though she was in 2015.

 **"It is so nice to walk home."** She said, turning around slowly on the street.

**"You love the after rain smell?"**

**"Yup! I always go to the park near our house after the rain."**

**"Then let's go. I'll walk you home."**

Yoeunah stopped walking, stared at him shocked. **"Eh?"**

He looked away and scratched the back of his head. **"I said I'll walk you home."**

**"What—"**

**"Aish."** He grabbed her left wrist and walked on the streets. **"Tell me the directions."**

**"O-Okay?"**

Puffing her cheeks, she placed her right hand on her chest, feeling how fast her heartbeat was.

_**'You were not like this, Jae.'** _


	3. Strawberry Kiss— Milk*

Jae was too early for their band practice, so he went to the nearest 7eleven at the studio to buy some chips and drinks with a flower on his right hand.

 **"Ah, I'm sorry—"** Jae, and the girl accidentally bumped said, and they stopped when they noticed each other. Yoeunah saw the flower on his hand, thought about his pollen allergy, and apologized again.

 **"It's okay. I'm sorry."** He said and smiled at her.

Silence makes her uncomfortable if she's with someone. She looked down shaking her strawberry milk, then he also looked away.

 **"Where are you going?"** They asked in unison and laughed about it.

 **"We have practice at 9 am. How about you?"** He grabbed two large bags of honey butter chips.

 **"I just went out to buy some snacks then I'll be going home after this,"** Yoeunah answered while getting chocolate chip cookies and chocolates.

 **"Oh, you'll stay insides your house for the whole day?"** She nodded. **"Just studying?"**

 **"Nope, I want to spend this day resting my mind since I already finished doing my homework last night."** She scanned the place looking for her favorite chips.

Yoeunah didn't notice that Jae grabbed another one large honey butter chips and he gave it to her. **"I think you're looking for this."**

 **"Thanks."** She smiled and walked to the counter. Jae ran to the beverages area to get one strawberry milk.

Jae followed her to the counter and told the cashier **"Kindly add these, I'll pay them all."**

Yoeunah shockingly stared at him. **"No, Jaehyung. I'll pay mi—"**

 **"Just wait for me there and I'll pay for this. Okay?"** He said and gave the cashier the exact amount of money for the food and drinks.

She stood beside him frowning. Jae glanced at her and grabbed her wrist, then he pulled her to the table near the door after getting the goods he bought for himself and also for Yoeunah.

**"Ya—"**

He looked at her blankly. **"Sit down."**

**"I'm not a dog—"**

He rolled his eyes and took his seat. **"I have your snacks here."**

**"I'll go buy some—"**

Jae grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking. He slowly turned his head to her direction and pulled her 'til you took your seat beside him.

He took out what he bought then he gave her the bag of snacks. He slides one milkis in front of her and one chocolate bar without looking at her as he took a sip on his strawberry milk.

 **"What's this?"** Yoeunah asked because she wanted to know why he did that.

 **"A can of milkis and a bar of chocolate?"** He asked, looking straight into her eyes. She internally screamed as she looked away from him.

**"Jae, I know that."**

He chuckled. **"It's for you."**

**"For me?"**

**"Nope, for me. That's mine."** He said and grabbed the two but she unconsciously grabbed his hand to stop him.

Jae slowly looked into her eyes. His wide smile slowly faded, she closed her mouth when it finally sank in that she was holding his hand.

Yoeunah heard someone cleared his throat and that was when she put away her hands as she sat properly on her seat.

 **"Is this what they called morning date, huh?"** They looked up to Wonpil who just got entered the store. **"Oh, am I disturbing you—"**

 **"Ya, Kim Wonpil,"** Jae said while looking blankly at the younger. **"Did you say something?"**

 **"Huh? Did you guys.."** Wonpil pushed his lips while his hands are signing like kissing.

Yoeunah and Jae widened their eyes and said **"Hey, no!"**

 **"Eh?"** Wonpil raised his left eyebrow. **"It seems like you did by what Jae has said?"**

 **"Ya! We really didn't, Kim Wonpil!"** Jae rolled his eyes. **"I was just asking if you saw her strawberry milk fell on the floor minutes ago."**

 **"Oh, is that it? Did you already picked it up?"** He asked while checking the floor. He looks so innocent. He's so cute.

Yoeunah hid on her own hair to cover her face that was still blushing, but she can feel that Jae was looking at her. She immediately turned to him to check if she was right then yes, he was really looking at her, staring rather. She thought he'd look away but he didn't.

 **"Hey, Wonpil—"** Jae and Yoeunah looked up to Younghyun who was still holding the door's handle after he walked in. **"Oh, Yoeunah? Woah, are you okay??"**

**"H-Huh? Yes, why?"**

Younghyun tilted his head to the right. **"Are you feeling sick? You're face.."**

 **"Is red as a tomato.."** Wonpil finished his sentence. She immediately shook her head while doing this hand gesture that she usually does, it is like waving her hand as her ' _no_ ' answer.

 **"I'm okay, I'm okay."** Yoeunah awkwardly laughed and saw a hand passed by her face. She looked up and Younghyun was already holding Jae's flower. He smiled at her as he put it on her right ear.

 **"Ya, that's my flower,"** Jae said with his usual tone of voice, a serious one, that'll make you think he's scary.

 **"Really? I thought it was Youenah's flower."** Younghyun replied while smiling, slightly mocking his friend.

Wonpil gasped. **"Perhaps you gave that beautiful flower to Yoeunah?"**  
  
Younghyun slightly slapped Wonpil's right arm. **"I think he didn't cause he said it is his flower."**

Yoeunah took off the flower and put it back on the table. **"I'll just give it back to Jaehyung."**

All of them suddenly looked outside when some knocked the glass in front of her. It was Sungjin saying **"So you guys planned meeting up here before going at the studio, huh? Good thing I always pass by here."**

 **"Why don't you go inside? We can't clearly hear you."** Younghyun said slowly, teasing the elder who put his ears near the glass.

Jae shook his head watching his friends acting weird. He pulled out his phone and he got a message from Dowoon.

 **"Dowoon's already at the studio."** He said while showing the message.

 **"Wow, a few minutes ago he said that he just woke up and now he's already at the studio."** Wonpil acted like he was thinking.

 **"The flash."** Younghyun, Wonpil, and Jae said in unison, while nodding, looking anywhere blankly.

 **"Ah, Yoeunah, are you busy?"** Younghyun asked, and she shook her head as a response. **"Do you want to watch our practice today?"**

 **"Oh, I still need to ask my mom since she knew that I'll just buy some snacks for the whole day."** She frowned. **"I'll go home first and I'll message you on our GC right away if she's okay with it."**

 **"Hey, since we'll end our practice early, what if we start doing our project later?"** Sungjin said. No one noticed that he was already with them inside the store.

 **"I won't say yes to that,"** Jae responded while shaking his head.

 **"But why? We're already with Youenah ssi."** Wonpil said while tapping his fingers on the table.

 **"Guys, it's Yoeunah's rest day today."** Jae looked at her. He nodded when she looked at him, and they both smiled.

 **"Is that it? We're sorry, Yoeunah ssi."** Wonpil cutely frowned.

 **"Nah, it's okay."** Yoeunah smiled at them.  
  
Her phone beeped. She received a text message from her mom saying she'll be off to the restaurant– your parents' own business, to check everything there. She asked her mom if she can join them at the studio, and she said yes.

**"Anyways, my mom said yes. I can join you for today's practice."**

The three guys said **"Yes!"** in unison except for Jae who was smiling at you, looking directly into her eyes.

* * *

Jae grabbed Yoeunah's bag of snacks while she and Sungjin were talking to each other about her favorite music genre while heading to the studio. He said he'll bring it for her then he handed you his flower.

 **"Ya, don't be like that when I'm here,"** Sungjin stated. **"I want to leave you both right now and lock the studio. I won't let you both get inside."**

 **"Ya, we're doing nothing here."** Jae laughed.

 **"Doing nothing your face."** Sungjin snorted then he walked fast, leaving Yoeunah and Jae alone.

She wondered why he disappeared in seconds but then he went out of the furniture shop with Dowoon, who was playing with his drumsticks, grinning.

 **"That's their family business,"** Jae said while pointing at Dowoon, and next, the building. She looked up at the sign and there she saw ' _Yoon Furniture_ '.

Yoeunah nodded, and Dowoon smilingly waved at her when he saw them, then they suddenly disappeared. Again.

 **"How many minutes do we still have to walk?"** She asked, playing with the flower on her hand, but she was looking at Jae.

 **"We're already here."** He stopped walking in front of the shop. She tilted her head to the left with her eyebrows connected. **"Up there."**

She looked up, and widened her eyes, looking at him shocked. **"What?"**

He chuckled, grabbed her left wrist then walked while pulling her somewhere. **"Let's go."**

 **"What do you mean up there? Jae, you're—"** Yoeunah stopped talking when she saw a narrow hallway after he opened a secured door beside the shop.

He was not letting go of her wrist even though he closed the door, and walked until they reached the end of the hallway. There were two stairs on the right side, one is for the basement and one for the next floor.

 **"Ah, I get it. The studio is on the 2nd floor?"** She asked, pointing upstairs.

 **"No. I mean, Sungjin and Dowoon are upstairs. The studio is in the basement,"** She nodded as she meanders the place. **"Let's go."**

He was still holding her wrist while walking upstairs but she didn't care anymore since she was amazed at the place. She knew that she went there for _thousand_ times before, but she was questioning herself why does it feel like the _first time_ — she was _new_ to this place. Why does she can't remember what happened way back in _2015_?

Her eyes widened when he opened a door on the right side. The whole space— it's a square-shaped, living room with a wide flat-screen TV, big speakers and amplifiers, and many more _beautiful_ pieces of furniture that she guessed it was from Dowoon's family. Then there was Day6's trophies, certificates, pictures, and other kinds of stuff about them.

 **"We're always here if we're not at the studio,"** Jae said while she was amused by the place. **"This is also where we do all of our projects even if it is individual."**

All she can reply was a nod. **"How often do you all stay here? From 1-10?"**

 **"8 or 9, something like that,"** He answered as he sneaked at the 3rd door at the right side, near the corner. **"Come here."** He said even though hew as pulling her and that made Yoeunah chuckled a bit.

He knocked on the door even though it was open, and there she saw Sungjin and Dowoon preparing breakfast.

 **"Obviously, this is the kitchen and the dining area,"** Jae said. The two guys turned to them and they were not saying anything. **"What? Am I wrong? Isn't it the kitchen and the dining area?"**

Dowoon slowly pointed Jae's hand, that was when they both realized that he was still holding her left wrist.

**"J-Jaehy—"**

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, PARK JAEHYUNG?!"** Younghyun startled Yoeunah and Jae, both of them turned to him.

 **"Huh?"** Jae was clueless. Wonpil standing behind Younghyun, was trying to point his hand that was holding her wrist.

**"Do you even have any plan of letting go of Yoeunah's hand?!"**

Both of them looked down and she moved away from him as he let go of her left hand. Yoeunah thought he was just holding your wrist, but he was actually holding her hand from the beginning. Jae didn't know about it too. That was when they realized Dowoon and Sungjin's reaction— they were shocked, and tried to tell them that Younghyun might saw them like that.

 **"Are you trying to steal Yoeunah from me?"** Younghyun asked. Her heart skipped a beat, she wanted to go home already.

**"Ah, I think I should go home—"**

**"No, stay here,"** Jae said as he grabbed her right wrist to stop her from leaving. He looked at Younghyun and said **"I think there's nothing wrong about holding her hand? I saw Wonpil tried to hold her hand too when they were walking down the school hallway last week."**

Wonpil facepalmed and went to the living room after Jae told them all what he did last week.

She tried to think about what happened last week but she remembered that it was just her _third day_ in 2015. She didn't know what happened these past few weeks.

 **"And you don't have any right because you're not her boyfriend."** Yoeunah looked up at Jae after he said those words. Her heart is beating faster than usual again, making her feel like she couldn't breathe.

Dowoon kept on poking Sungjin's right arm while looking at the three. **"Sungjin, what should we do?"**

Sungjin came back from reality after the youngest asked him. **"Ya, what's happening between the two of you?"**

Younghyun shrugged his shoulders and went to the living room then Wonpil went to the kitchen, avoiding him.

Yoeunah cleared her throat and gulped. **"Uhm, I think I really should leave now—"**

 **"No."** All of them said, including Younghyun who was in the living area.

**"Eh?"**

Sungjin went beside her and patted her head. **"This isn't new, we're always like this. They're crazy."** He laughed and went to the living area too.

Dowoon quickly walked towards her, smiling. **"Don't worry, Jae we're here for you."** Then he went to 2nd door, the room in the middle.

Silence again between Yoeunah and Jae.

 **"I'm sorry about that,"** He sniffed and looked down. **"I won't do that again."**

 **"I'm sorry too, Yoeunah ssi,"** Wonpil from the other corner said. **"I think you have soft hands, I just want to check.."**

She chuckled about Wonpil's reason why he tried to hold her hand. **"Ahhh, it's okay. Don't be sad, Jaehyung and Wonpil."**

Jae smiled at her. **"You're not mad?"**

**"Should I?"**

**"Jae, she already said it's okay. She's not mad, okay? Okay?"** Wonpil said as he walked towards the two, who were still blocking the door.

She chuckled again. **"Younghyun's mad?"**

 **"He'll be like that for 4 minutes then he'll be back to the usual Younghyun."** Jae stated.

 **"In five, four, three, two.."** Wonpil and he counted in unison and Younghyun laughed again. **"See?"**


End file.
